


Getting Ready For That Scene

by ADAMWryter



Category: A Star Is Born (2018) RPF, Lady Gaga (Musician)
Genre: BradGa, F/M, Kissing, Secret Sex, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 18:31:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17472749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADAMWryter/pseuds/ADAMWryter
Summary: Bradley Cooper helps Lady Gaga ready for the "intimate scene" in secret.





	Getting Ready For That Scene

**Author's Note:**

> Today marks one year since I joined Archive Of Our Own. Ever since, my life has changed and I feel so happy, I have taken up writing and I really like it now.
> 
> I wrote this in September 2018 but I think it's special for this occasion.
> 
> This work is based on real life people. Should any of the mentioned characters read this, I just want to say this is purely fictional and I mean no offense.

Fashion no doubts is an integral part of the life of the one and only Lady Gaga. It’s no surprise if it takes hours just to choose a perfect outfit for any moment in her life. This girl knows no out-of-fashion appearances, everything she wears must and will definitely be an eye-satisfying image of looking good and feeling fine. And without an explanation, having a role in A Star Is Born movie is no exceptions. She’s taking Ally, a girl with so little confidence about her body image because no one ever liked the way she looked until she met Jack, whom is played by Bradley Cooper, also the director. She wants something normal, casual, something that says “I don’t think I’m that pretty, but I want to be pretty”, something inexpensive that makes her look like a rock girl who does not require attention towards her looks, but her voice and her songs instead. Therefore, no Versace accessories, no Alexander McQueen dresses, no Dolce & Gabbana stilettos, no Yves Saint Laurent jacket and no a lot of things. She’s been working out nicely with the designers and stylists, so the costume department just set out a number of pieces of clothing for her to choose in a wide, private closet where they keep all the outfits, and no questions those for Gaga take the most space.

For the next scene, Gaga chooses a little too oversized top whose residual is tied in front of her stomach, and a pair of skinny trousers with a chain attached to the belt. Those look good on her with her current auburn hair. Just as she is ready to head out to the filming set, Bradley walks in to change his shirt. The two come across after looking down while walking and share a look into each other’s eyes.

“Oh hey, I was just getting ready to go out there”, Gaga says with a smile while fixing her hair.

“Hey, wow, you look so beautiful”, Bradley smiles back. His smile still shines through that thick beard on his face, which radiates manliness that can knock out any lady.

“What?”, she gasps in half surprise and half joking way, “Now I have to change it”, she chuckles while walking towards her costume racks. She slays while she walks with her beautiful body that catches Bradley’s attention.

“What? Why?”, he chuckles while narrowing his eye brows, watching her carefully as she walks.

“That is not what Ally would look like, not ‘so beautiful’, not in this scene”, her hands run through various hangers on the rack while she still keeps her eyes looking at him.

“C’mon, I believe she’ll look good in those. It completely says you want to be recognized by your talent and not your appearance”, he smiles while tilting his head.

Gaga smiles, slowly blinks in a sophisticated way and withdraws her hands from the rack, “Then I guess it’s perfect then”. She slowly walks pass by him and they share a look with their smiling eyes. Just as she walks to the door, just one foot away, she turns around to see Bradley taking off his shirt, showing his abdominal muscles covered in dark brown hair. Her adrenaline rushes. She locks the door behind her and walks to him.

“I think this one might suit you better”, she takes a shirt with the color of the espresso and hands it to him while snatching the white shirt on his hand, swallowing as she watches him glare at her.

“You think so?”, he asks, holding the shirt to his neck.

“Yeah, sure. It fits your skin tone”, Gaga presses her hand on Bradley’s chest through the fabric of the shirt.

“Yeah they think that shirt was too clean for an old country singer”, Bradley laughs, attempting to put the shirt on. But he does it slowly when he sees Gaga watches his below with a tender smile. “You still campaigning to make me do it shirtless?”, he chuckles.

“No. You look good in that”, she tilts her head.

“Thank you”, he grins as he’s buttoning his shirt.

“Well, you will look absolutely handsome in that intimate scene”, Gaga puts one finger in the button line to Bradley’s chest to stop his from buttoning the last upper buttons, which results in Bradley hesitating to try to understand what she wants to imply.

“Do you want to practice?”, he smirks, gives up buttoning the last buttons.

“If that helps the acting and the film better, then yes”, Gaga answers with her eyes looking down timidly and tucks her hair back her ears.

Bradley throws her a smirk then wraps his arms around her waist, then one on her hip and one on her head to pull her closer and kisses her on her naked lips. They close their eyes and Gaga could feel his beard rubbing against her face. Her hands start to run all over his back. It takes like 2 minutes until Gaga intensifies the hotness of the kiss by pushing him against the wall of and deepening the kiss. She’s totally in control of the situation. Bradley’s hands start to get under her top by her waist like they want to take it off. But Gaga withdraws her hands from pressing on Bradley’s chest to snatch his hands away. She wishes to be fully into her character right at the moment and she wants to look good doing whatever she does. Around another minute has passed, she takes her lips off of his and tosses her hair back, catching her breath, “How was that?”

“Excellent, could be more”, he smirks, breathing heavily like an animal with his hairy chest bumping through the shirtless area.

It does not take her long to grab his shoulders to push him down a couch nearby which is placed for her because she usually takes time to choose the perfect pair of shoes to film. His body lands hard on the couch, he extends his arms to wrap her when she jumps in to stick her tongue into his mouth again. She presses all of her body against his, her chest rubs against his, their legs intertwine, her hands run over his shoulders. Her below can feel his is getting hard.

She stops kissing him to drop on the floor and unzip his jeans. Bradley is quite shocked at what’s happening. He should either stop this or let it keep happening. She has no fear getting his gun out to show it her teeth, which surprises Bradley so much that he shuts his eyes and feels the pleasure taking over. Everything has crossed the line now, it’s just the matter of time before someone finds out.

Gaga proves herself skillful at doing it. Bradley throws his head back rests both his arms on the back of the couch like they are tied to it. He is panting. He does not know whether he should groan Gaga, Stefani or Ally. His every heavy breath adds a little temperature the hot atmosphere that surrounds them. Gaga can feel he wants to ask her to stop but could not.

She stops the oral, tosses her hair back then darts to press her lips against his one more time before he gets the chance to tell her to stop. Bradley feels he’s suffocating after the heavy breathing then getting his lips locked, he feels breathless in the heat of the two. It’s no longer until Gaga pulls back her lips then rips off his shirt without damaging it. The rub against his facial hair was clearly not enough, now she rubs her face against his hairy chest then slowly and tenderly bites one of his man nibbles. The feelings to him now are a mixture between pain, pleasure and why-the-hell-did-I-let-her-do-that. This area is the one that is most likely to be hidden, Bradley does not take his shirt off much.

She allows him to let out a growl before spreading both her legs to keep Bradley’s body between. Gaga wraps her hands around Bradley’s head to pin his head against her front body. His hands find their way under her top one more time, gently lifting it up to allow him to kiss her belly and that area just a little above, then her breasts. Her hair covers her eyes but she does not care, seeing whatever he’s doing now is not necessary. Because she can feel it right below her. Now it’s her turn to let out the heavy breath. Being a singer, Gaga’s breath carries pitches like melody. It’s a shame it never gets the chance to be written down into a record then put on the soundtrack album. Half of her mind is not drunken by the pleasure yet, she thinks of taking Ally’s ego and calls out “Jack” several times.

Once he’s done, she pulls him away before sitting on the floor again to wrap her fingers around his thing to play it like a guitar. Bradley could just “sing” to it with his heavy breath again. The air travels through his throat is hot, released out sounding similar to her name. Just as he can feel he’s going to release, Gaga stops and stands back to watch him throw his juice around. Then she sits next to him on the couch, his body melts to leave his lying on the seat on his back. She grabs his further cheek to drag his face to hers then gives him a real hard and real quick kiss again then rests her head on his stomach.

“How you feeling?”, she asks while locking her gaze at his eyes, hoping for an answer that will not upset her. After all, neither of them is single.

“Wrong…”, he murmurs, throwing his head back.

“Yeah”, she replies, “there could have been more but I think our time has run out.”

“Yeah, let’s just clean everything up before they come in here looking for us thinking we’re missing”, he says while running his finger through her hair.

“Right… I don’t usually take this long to dress up”, she sits up, adjusting her clothes while Bradley trying to clean himself with whatever he has and making his appearance righteous.

“Hey, don’t change that shirt. It looks good on you”, Gaga says, gaining his attention again.

“Okay…”, he gives her some quick slight nods, “That practice went well, we should have no difficulty shooting that scene then…”

“Yeah, thank you for helping me getting ready for it”, she puts her hands on her hips, a gesture of awkwardness and not knowing what to do or say.

“Anytime…”, his voice is in half of joking way.

“Let’s just keep this as our little secret”, Gaga sounds like begging.

“I agree…”, he shoots her with one more smile again.

“C’mon Jack, I love you”, she approaches him to grab his arm and walks him to the door.

“I love you too, Ally”, he kisses her on the cheek before unlocking the door. They walk out confidently and no one suspects a thing…

 

THE END.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading ;)


End file.
